Tears of Many
by Falcon-chan
Summary: After two years of waiting for Inuyasha to return, Kagome has found that she has nothing left for her at the village of Edo. So, leaving it under the protection of a young miko, Kagome sets out traveling. She doesn't know what shes looking for until....
1. Chapter 1, Moving on

This is my first fanfic I started ages ago, and I'm going to re-write this chapter. Just to fix some errors. I'm also going to try and actually update this story, but no guarentees it will be often. I work full time, and have other obligations to see to. Plus, work is stressful and I can't write when I'm stressed.

Anywho, I hope you can enjoy my sad first chapter, and I promise to be more attentive to any future chapters.

P.S. I hardly remember anything about the Kagome world, as it's been ages since I've looked up, read, or seen anything related.

**Chapter 1**

**Broken Tears**

Straightening her miko garb, Kagome slowly stood, a look of resolve settling upon her features. He wasn't coming back, that much she knew, but the important part was that she got over him. No longer was she bound to the petty love that Inuyasha once held over her.

She remembered clearly the time when inuyasha had been gone almost a year. She had thrown up her hands and declared that if inuyasha ever wanted to see her again, he would have to go through the well to get her. Of course, as fate would have it, when she jumped into the well there was no magic. None. That's when she realized that her decision to come back to this time, to be with inuyasha had been her final choice. She had always felt that was, indeed what she did, but she always had hope. Now, that hope was gone, and there was no going back.

When the shock of never being able to see her family again really hit are when her tears started. She cried for a whole week, unable to suppress the looming sadness every time she thought of her family. Though, her crying didn't end there, it took nearly a month to be able to fully accept the fact that she could never see her family, dout of tears plaguing her randomly. It wasn't one of her most pleasant experiences, to cry so much and so throughly, but she felt she would never cry again. Her tears felt dormant.

It wasn't until Kaede died, a year and a half since Inuyasha left, and half a year after she found out she couldn't see her family when the cursed tears fell again. She had felt true loneliness then. Not only where all her friends gone, but she was left in a time not her own with nobody she knew. Not even Kouga had shown his face since Inuyasha left. All the people she came back for, abandoned her family for, were gone. So she cried her pitiful, angry, lonely tears.

Now, two years since Inuyashas departure, and with a young miko trained to take her place, she was ready to leave. Oh sure she knew that the young girl had little to no abilities as a miko, but she wasn't completely useless. She knew the right herbs and how to diagnose the different illnesses. Besides, Kagome was going to put up several barriers she had learned under Kaedes watchful eye.

Walking into the homely little hut, a pang of sadness stung at Kagomes heart. Kaede's old hut brought back so many memories, ones that would bring tears to her eyes, or should. It was all but impossible now. Crying was beyond her reach.

"Oh! Kagome, good. I was just organizing all of the herbs into those amazing bottles you gave me, and you picked the herbs we were running low on too! Wonderful! You know, you should tell me where you got those bottles! They seal so perfectly that you can put them under water and the herbs still don't get wet!"

Having being pulled out of her thoughts by the cheerful young woman, Kagome knew the chatter would never stop if she didn't do something soon. Besides, it wouldn't make it any easier to break the news to the girl that she was leaving. So, lifting her hand and clearing her throat, Kagome made sure she had her attention.

"I've picked all of the herbs you will need for the winter, and I patched that hole in the roof." losing some of her resolve at the adoring look Akane was giving her, Kagome started to fidget and looked off to the side. "So... I'm going to leave you with the village. You have learned fast and now know even more about caring for a village than I do. This isn't my place in life, and you know that's why I've been training you. I really think you're ready to take on the village yourself."

Looking at the blank face staring at her, Kagome wondered if she talked too fast or didn't even form a coherent word. Did she squawk like a chicken and not even realize it? Akame did seem pretty lost, though Kagome doubted she knew how to speak chicken.

Just as she was about to explain in a more coherent, simpler way, Akame nodded solemnly and unfolded her legs from underneath her to stand. She moved about the hut in silence for a time, arranging and putting things away. Kagome thought she was being ignored when Akame asked in a strange, hollow tone, "When?"

Nearly choking on her tongue, Kagome made a jerky move as if to grab the young woman, but remained standing in the same place. Was it really so upsetting that she was going to leave? Never had she thought it would be this hard, but she couldn't stay, she just couldn't. The whole village haunted her with the ghosts of her friends, wherever they might be. It hurt too much.

"Tomorrow, before the sun rises." and as Kagome heard the words leave her lips, she knew that she could do it, that she had to. There was no place for her here any longer.

"Ohhh! Get off of me you insufferable child. I do not want your grimy human hands touching me!"

"But Jaken! We will not see each other in so long! Nobody will be around to take care of you while I am gone!"

"You stupid human wench!" splutters Jaken, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I don't need your companionship or care! You are e-"

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru warned, his smooth voice as cold as ever. That was all it took for the little demon to be on his face and gurgling apologizes to his lord. He had no wish to lose his life this day. A pity. It would be incredibly quiet without him around.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" rang the light voice of Rin, her face radiating happiness as she latched herself to Sesshoumarus leg.

Sesshoumaru could feel the nervousness roll off the girl, mixed with unsure waves of excitement. Rin had decided she wanted to live in a human village and learn as a normal human girl should. Which was learning nothing at all. Not that he should care, he was actually happy to give the girl to the village. She was increasingly becoming a nuisance. He also wouldn't have known what to do when she reached her 'age'. No, it was better to send her away.

Placing his perfect clawed hand on the girls head for only a moment, he looked down at her as she detached herself from his person. After a moment of silence between the two, Rin flashed him a big smile, and with that silent consent, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. When he smelt the bitter salt of tears prickle his nose, he dared not look back at his ward, and disappeared into the forest.

After about an hour of walking, Sesshoumaru stopped walking, feeling the usual thump on his calf and the annoying "squeak" that ensued. Looking down at the green imp, he narrowed his eyes for just a moment then looked ahead once again.

"Jaken, take AhUn and find me enough servants to run the western house. Also, find me the old general."

Jaken stood there, starry eyed and mouth agape for only a moment longer before scrambling for the reigns of the two headed dragon and took off into the sky before he even had a proper seat on the dragons back. It wasn't long before Jaken and AhUn were out of sight. It was amazing the toad didn't speak.

Already walking again, Sesshoumaru assessed that he had a moon cycle before anyone Jaken rounded up started to show up at the palace. He also knew that it would only take roughly a week to get everything into running order once again, if not less. Meaning, he could take his sweet time going to the place and enjoy his last days of freedom. The western lands had gone long enough without proper rule, and so he would pick up his responsibilities where he left them.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Well, now that I've edited my spelling and some odd scentences, I'm going to move on to the next, now. It couldn't be too long.

Reviwes are nice, as is feedback. I do like to know what good and bad things I'm doing. Just don't be a jerk about it.


	2. Chapter 2, Children's Tears

**Chapter 2**

**Tears of Fear**

When the sun was finally high in the sky, Kagome found herself a safe, shaded place to rest. It had been a long treck from the village, the sun laughing down at her, so cheerful and delighted. Very unlike how she felt. Her heart was heavy, burdened with the lonliness she felt, but her spirits high, hoping to find something. Anything. Even Kouga would do.

Removing her travel sack from her shoulder, she took out a small, modest meal of dried rations she had made herself weeks past. It was lonely, eating on her own, no villagers interrupting her to inquire about demons and herbs, no children asking for stories about her travels, and no young miko bombarding her with pointless chatter. However, she was grateful for a quiet meal.

Taking small bites, Kagome began to think of where in fact she was going to go. The Ocean? Should she travel the world, see everything there was to see before civilization fully developed? No, that would be expensive, if not dangerous. Though, danger really didn't bother her now... Perhaps, being a traveling Miko was her only choice afterall. She, for one, couldn't think of anything better to do in this day and age. How boring. And frusterating. That meant she had to keep this layered, heavy, outfit on all the time.

Sighing, she popped the last of the rice from her meal into her mouth, re-fastened the sack on her shoulder, and continued on her invisible path. Was she like Kikyo now? She was fully trained, but probably not as powerful. Certainly not as pretentious, either. No, she didn't want to be like Kikyo anyways.

Feeling a breeze brush Kagome's dark hair across her cheeks, she was jolted out of her thoughts, eyes darting around the forest. Something... felt off, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Heck, it could have been nothing, just her instincts set off a false alarm. But, she knew better than to ignore her instincts.

Stringing her bow, Kagome kept herself on the alert, but continued to walk along. Just when she started to relax, she heard a twig snap behind her. Swinging around, she came nose to chin with a giant... Man? No wonder she hadn't sensed anything. Stumbling back she forced the relief out of her expression and frowned. One could never be too careful. "What is it?"

The man stood there stunned for a second, looked at his hands, shuffled his feet, and looked confused. He seemed to make up his mind of whatever it was he was thinking, as he looked to her with a sheepish, awkward grin. "I was just. Well. You know..." he trailed off with a shrug. "I was huntin' for some plants for the ol' lady... Didn't mean to scare yuh. Was always light on my feet, and ye seemed to be thinkin' so I didn't want te disturb ye." He stopped again, giving an even broader grin this time. "But I'm sure glad I found ye! Te old lady is sick an' you're a healer. I don know what I'm even lookin' for! Please, miss, can ye halp? I can't take care o' the kids."

Kagome felt her muscles relax and she listened to the large man talk. Was there... Really people who talked like this around? She had only ever encountered well spoken people, and this was quite odd. "Yes, I can help." She fould herself saying.

The man seemed to get giddy at this, then motioned for her to follow, walking through the tree and onto a small, worn down path. Funny she didn't notice it before. Oh well, it was of no consequence, clearly she just wasn't paying attention.

It wasn't long before the man brought her to a small hut on the outskirts of the forest near a small pond. It was then that she noticed it. This man was leading her to demons. They were very good at covering their presence, but it was weak and panicked. So, silently putting up a barrier that prevented anyone but humans to pass through, she continued to cautiously follow the young man into the hut. There, she found a very terrified, sick old woman trying to get as far away from her as possible, and four terrified, frazzled young children. Were they foxes?

Feeling the air around her begin to thicken, she noticed the man had left the room as soon as he had come. Was he aware of what they were, or was he just uneasy of them, like he should be. Sighing, Kagome nealt to the ground, eyes never leaving the elderly woman. "I won't hurt you, if you don't hurt me. And I certainly don't want to upset the children."

Everyone seemed to relax a bit, but were still wary, which was natural, as she was a Miko and had the ability to kill them all. Though, that wasn't her nature. "So tell me, what is wrong?"

"Grandma is sick! She was poisoned by a lady wearing clothing like you! Grandma was just protecting us! We were playing the the river and some kids were throwing rocks at us and calling their parents. Their healer came and tried to get rid of us all. But grandma just protected us..." The young kit explaining the story trailed off, tears running down his cheeks. He reminded her of Shippo. Light brown hair, colorful clothing.

She found herself reaching out to pat the little one on the head, a longing smile replasing her mask of caution. "I will help your grandma, as long as you all promise to leave that village alone and don't go back." Kagome said this to the children, but looked at the old fox. It was her she was worried about, not the children.

When the children lavished her with promises, she noticed the small nod from the elderly. Smiling, Kagome got up and moved over to the woman, set her hands on her, then looked her in the eye. "You have to trust me. This healer used Miko magic, and so I will have to do the same to quell it. If it's of any consolation, I have many demon friends, even a fox child." She said this only because she knew that stories of her and her companions adventures were widely known.

Kagome took comfort in the widening eyes of the old womans eyes, and nod of recognition then went to work. A light blue hue began to surround the two of them, and Kagome closed her eyes. Really, demons werent all terrible, it was only the visious, unintelligible ones you needed to worry about. People like these were never a harm unless you armed them first.

Opening her eyes, Kagome brought her energy back to her as the old woman was now asleep. She turned to the children and then smiled. "Your grandmother is all better now. But she needs to rest, so you all need to be quiet." She watched all the little nods of agreement, nodded as well before standing. "But I must get going, I can't stay for long."

The children looked up at her dismayed and Kagome gave each of them a pat on the head. "It will be fine. You still have that young man to get you things and take care of you."

She left the little hut then to find said young man sitting outside the hut. He looked frightened, and it was only then that she realized that he was a half demon. Odd, what kind of demon would seek help from a Miko. He smiled awkwardly at her before going into the hut. She waited a moment, making sure everything was fine before walking deeper into the forest and removing the barrier.

Instantly, she felt lonely. Was she really okay with this? Helping people then moving on?

Who knew.


End file.
